Dragon Cure Z: The Return of the Red Ribbon Army
by Commander Aron
Summary: When the Red Ribbon Army is resurrected as demons, and threaten to enslave the world, will the combined powers of the Kame House gang and Earth's pretty guardians be enough to stop them from world enslavement?
1. Chapter 1

DRAGON CURE Z (Summary)

-When the Red Ribbon Army is resurrected by a surviving general, they are reborn as the Red Demon Army (The demonic versions of the RRA; same characters, but with demonic features like that of Garlic Jr's demon clansmen and superhuman powers), and vow to take over and enslave the Earth.

However, they don't realize that a certain Saiyan and his friends stand in their way….along with a group of teenaged girls who are willing to protect their planet from the forces of Demon Commander Red.


	2. Watch Out! General Green Appears!

_**This is my second attempt at a major crossover, so please be gentle….**_

…_**.Just kidding. Enjoy**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Watch Out! General Green Appears!**

It is a calm, sunny day in the forest outside of Mihoshi Town.

The deer are running, birds are chirping, and nothing seems to disturb them, except for a gentle breeze every now and then. In a clearing, sat five teenage girls on a picnic sheet, with what seems to be a floating blue squid and a star-tailed fuzzy baby fairy.

They are enjoying the sunny day, as school has let out for the summer a few days ago, and wanted to celebrate the first day of summer.

One of the girls, Hikaru Hoshina, holds the baby lamb-like fairy, named Fuwa, in her arms as her friends, Lala Haguromo, Erena Amamiya, Madoka Kaguya, and their newest friend, Yuni, sit around pestering Prunce, the floating squid, as he rabbles on.

It has been a crazy journey so far, from an encounter with aliens to gaining a new member for the team, as the girls have been battling a group of universe conquerors, known as the Notraiders, for control of twelve pens, representing the twelve constellations.

"And listen here, prunce," the squid began. "We're getting closer to collecting all twelve princess star color pens pru…"

Erena butts in. "Okay, okay, Prunce. We know. It is all thanks to Yuni-chi that we're so close, that we could have lost them to the Notraiders had she not become Cosmo."

Yuni blushed. "Hey! Don't thank me too much nyaa!"

"Oh come on Yuni," Hikaru beamed. "Being this close is so twincoo…"

The pink-haired girl stopped, as she came fixed on Lala, who was staring at something in the bushes.

She poked her. "Oi, Lalaaaa, what are you staring at?"

The alien girl pointed towards the bushes. "Look-lun."

Everyone soon began to stare hard at the bushes, and sure enough, there was something.

"What the heck is that, nyaa? I didn't notice that when we got here," Yuni asked.

* * *

They walked up to the strange object. The cylinder shined as the sun reflected off of the orange object. "It looks like a crystal, but it is bright orange," Madoka noted. "And…. five red stars?"

All five girls pondered as the bushes began to rattle. "What the…"

At that moment, someone behind a tree yelled **"NOW!"**

All around, eight armed men in soldiers uniforms leaped out from the tops of trees, inside bushes, rushing the group. The only odd thing was that each soldier had a red ribbon tied to their left arms.

**"PUT YOUR HANDS UP, KIDS! DON'T MOVE!"** one soldier screamed at the group of girls, scaring them as they aimed their weapons towards them.

All five girls began to cry, scared. "What do you want from us!?" Hikaru yelled, trying to be brave.

"That…" said an unfamiliar voice. "…ball in your hands, little miss."

"All salute!" one soldier yelled, with the rest throwing their right hands up in a salute.

An older, tall man, perhaps in his mid-fifties walks in to the scene. He wears an all-green uniform, with a large logo of a shabby red ribbon with the letters [RR] on the back of his sleeveless jacket and a small one on the front left breast pocket. Large black beard, down to his chest, and a small, balding blackish-grey mullet with green highlights. All finished with a pair of green sunglasses.

* * *

"At ease gentlemen," he said in a rugged, calm voice.

The soldiers lowered their hands, then aimed their weapons at the five frightened girls as the green-wearing man spoke again. "Lieutenant, report."

"HEY!" screamed Erena, sweating profusely and scared at the sight of a loaded weapon being pointed at her and her friends. "Who are you guys, and what do you wa…"

Erena turned, and the girls jaw-dropped at Hikaru, who was eye-twinking the sight of the green man up close. "Twiinncool! Awesome jacket and hair!"

The man looks down at her, and smiles. "Why, thank you little girl. Let me show you some gratitude."

As he says this, he grabs Hikaru by her shoulders, knees her in the stomach, and painfully tosses her against the ground. Hard.

The other four girls are shocked by the sudden near-body slam, and try to intervene and pull her up, but the surrounding soldiers aim their weapons at them. They can't help but watch as the older man picks Hikaru up again and begins to mercilessly beat her.

Lala couldn't help but scream, her eyes welling up with tears. "HIKARUUUUUU!"

Finally, after a few agonizing minutes, the man drops the still-conscious Hikaru to the ground. She was bleeding from her nose and mouth, and at least had a concussion from the knee she took to the stomach.

"And you think my jacket looks nice?" he says, his voice sounding graveled. "P-lease, bitch! This jacket looks like shit now, so let us be honest, okay?", finishing with an evil grin.

Erena and Yuni struggled to wrestle themselves from the soldiers, who had now held them to the ground. "Who the hell are you, you jerk and what do you want from us!?" they both screamed in anger.

The man stopped, and looked at them, his right foot on Hikaru's chest. "Oh me? Well, it's a good thing you asked, dear. First, I am the only remaining general of the now defunct Red Ribbon Army, and the commander of the RRA's special ops battalion, General Green."

He then pointed towards the ball in Yuni's hand. "And second, I want that ball you're holding, for that is no ordinary ball."

Yuni looked at the ball, then back at Green. "Then if it isn't a regular ball, then what is it nya?"

"That, my dear," he began to explain, "is a Dragonball. A magical orb that, if gathered with six others like it, will summon a magic dragon that will grant you ONE wish."

Lala stared at him, angrily. "And if we don't, lun?"

General Green looked at the alien girl, and laughed as he pulled out a shotgun revolver.

"Then, I'll just kill you little bitches and take the goddamn thing right here and now."

* * *

After a few tense minutes of staring down a 12-gauge revolver barrel, the girls decided to hand the orb over. "Fine, take it," said Madoka.

And with that, General Green and his men had the ball.

"YES! At last, we have the sixth dragonball, men! Let's pack it up and head for the location of the next ball."

**"YES SIR!"** the soldiers yelled in unison, while packing up their weapons and loading up into nearby jeeps.

Before she passed out, Hikaru asked the General one question. "Why?"

Green, lighting a cigar, looked down at the hapless little teen. "Because…the Red Ribbon shall rise again…"


End file.
